1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a terpolymer containing a major proportion of butadiene together with minor amounts of styrene and N,N-dialkylacrylamide. More specifically it relates to such terpolymers having excellent green strength and being suitable for incorporation in compositions used in tire manufacture and in related products.
2. Related Prior Art
No publications have been found which show terpolymers of butadiene, styrene and N,N-dialkylacrylamides. Copolymers of styrene and N,N-dimethylacrylamide (DMA) are known. For example, an article by G. Saini et al, which appeared in Die Makromolekulare Chemie 146 (165-171), describes the effect of various solvents on the copolymerization of DMA with styrene. However, no terpolymers are described.